


人形开罐器开罐头

by hydrviolence



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 哈里做了个傻梦。
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	人形开罐器开罐头

猫从由窗口射入的库普瑞斯锐影車前灯灯光中来。  
强光穿透窗玻璃，投在桌面上。猫就沿着光柱，穿过玻璃，一步步走来。  
玻璃酒瓶晃动，当自己是踮着脚尖的芭蕾舞者，原地打了个旋。半醉的哈里尔·杜博阿，嘴被几个湿漉漉的、意义不明的音填满：“唔……啊……喔……”  
强光消失，猫稳稳站在桌面上，抬起头。它是只瘦巴巴的橘猫，神态温和，眼神里却带着警惕。  
既然是从锐影的光里来，又是橘色的，哈里有理有据地推断，这只猫肯定是金。  
“金？”哈里的举动类似出壳的乌龟，伸着脖子，把脑袋往前探，“你为什么……”扫一眼墙上的挂钟，“半夜里来？”  
猫往后退了两步，躲开探头的哈里，用最端庄的姿态坐下，尾巴尖搭在并拢的前爪上，微微摇了摇，打量哈里，貌似评估他酒醉的程度。  
哈里想起金背着手把自己从头扫到脚的神态，在胡子后面傻笑起来：“你也来点儿酒？我可以给你倒在碟子里。不过……猫……能喝酒吗？”这确实是个问题。  
猫拒绝回应，低头舔毛。  
像是策划偷袭，哈里慢慢把右手从桌子上抬起来，向猫伸去。  
猫停住了，瞪视哈里。  
哈里把手老实放回桌上。这只猫是不能随便摸、随便逗的，是最具威严的猫，任何人在他的瞪视之下都只能顺从屈服。  
不过……有什么不对劲。哈里对着猫皱眉。  
“瘦巴巴的橘猫”？  
没错，瘦巴巴。要是没有蓬松的毛遮掩，这猫瘦得都要显出肋骨了。  
可橘猫应该是圆润、丰满、胖乎乎，爱吃又幸福的。  
“你太瘦了。”话脱口而出。  
猫投向哈里的视线瞬间降温十度，接近零下。  
金生气了，哈里心想，金不喜欢别人嘲笑体型，虽然他并没有嘲笑体型，他试图解释：“只是……作为一只橘猫，确实挺瘦。你该多吃点。”说着，哈里从椅子里支楞起来，晃晃悠悠进入厨房，打开橱柜，里面满满的都是猫罐头。阿拉丁用“芝麻开门”打开的藏宝窟时，眼前出现的肯定就是这般景象，猫罐头堆成山。  
三文鱼、沙丁鱼、虾仁、蟹肉……从没想过猫罐头会有这么多口味，真是宝藏。  
“哦！”哈里发出恍然大悟的声音，转身对着悄无声息跟过来在厨房门口探头的猫，说道，“我，可是人形开罐器啊！”他指了指自己，又指了指猫罐头。  
猫看他的眼神，无奈中带一丝怜悯。  
“人形开罐器要派上用场啰！”哈里举起罐头给猫看，“鸡肉罐头，怎么样？”  
猫走到他身边，没出声。  
既然没有反对，就算同意。“好嘞，我们就吃鸡肉味的。”哈里蹲下身，把盘子放在地上，“看我开罐头！”  
盘子？为什么一个盘子会出现在他手里又被放在地上？  
没关系，这无关紧要。猫有的吃了，他希望猫吃饱吃好。哈里打开猫罐头，把里面据说是鸡肉的东西倒在盘子里，不忘自吹自擂：“瞧，有人形开罐器在，你想吃什么罐头都能开。你需要的就是人形开罐器！”  
猫忽视哈里，低下头，谨慎地嗅了嗅盘子里的食物，开始吃。  
看着猫大口吃食物，哈里感到一股暖流从心中流出，在肚里打转后，又淌进他的双腿和手臂。哈里不由地再次向猫伸出手，可就在手心触到猫瘦巴巴的脊背前，又停住。不，他还是不能抚摸，金会不高兴。只有在金同意之后，他才可以碰触，即使只是摸摸后背。  
鸡肉吃掉一半，猫不吃了，恢复端庄的姿态，坐在盘子旁边。  
“味道不好？”哈里问。  
猫看看盘子剩的食物，又看看哈里。  
“吃饱了？还是想换个口味？”  
猫伸出右前爪，点了点盘子，抬头看哈里。  
哈里明白了，这是要他吃掉剩下的一半鸡肉猫食。金还记得三明治的事呢，现在用同样的方式逗他。  
“没问题，拿猫罐头下酒，小菜一碟。”哈里向盘子伸手。手才碰盘子沿，还没拿起来，猫就把脑袋埋进盘子，大口吃起剩下的鸡肉罐头。  
哈里松开盘子，缩回手。“你脾气真怪。”他突然想用手指戳戳猫的脊背，还是控制住自己。  
盘子里被吃得一干二净，猫舔着嘴边。哈里把空罐头扔进厨房垃圾桶。  
“我们该睡觉了。”他低头问猫，“你今天晚上怎么睡？”  
猫仰头看着他，当然没有回答。  
“该给你搭个窝。可我不知道猫窝是什么样的。”哈里来到客厅沙发边，“睡沙发怎么样？”他拍了拍布面。  
猫还是看着他。  
哈里把自己的外套堆在沙发一角，觉得看起来像个窝了。“睡这里？”  
睡意袭上来。太困了，要睡觉。为什么这么困？张不开眼。哈里歪着身子倒下去，体侧重重撞上迎过来的床褥。他落在自己床上，被子盖到脖子。  
不，不是落。是压。  
他被困倦压在床上。躯干、四肢、手脚在无形得沙袋之下，压得动弹不得。连睁开眼睛也困难。  
为什么他这么困？  
金呢？哈里想，在沙发上？  
一抹橙色跃上床，落在枕边。哈里感到猫在推他的脸。  
“唔……”他咕哝着，“你在这里……”想抬起手抚摸橙色，手抬不起来。  
似乎因为听到他的声音，猫安静下来，在枕边蜷成一团，意味着决定在这里睡下。  
“好的……好的……”哈里越发睁不开眼，却感到无比安心，“睡吧，睡吧。”他终于抬起手来，把手放在猫身上，感到温暖渗入手心，感到金的心跳和呼吸。他闭上眼睛，在温暖的黑暗中听到猫满足的呼噜声。

哈里睁开眼睛。  
闹钟在大叫。他侧躺着，右手放在眼前的枕头上。  
当然没有猫。  
哈里关掉闹钟，慢慢坐起，有点恍惚。他去厨房，地上没有盛过猫食的空盘子，垃圾桶里没有空的猫食罐头，橱柜里当然更没有猫食罐头，一罐都没有。只有几瓶酒，一袋受潮的糖，不太新鲜的面，还有大包咖啡。  
哈里给自己来了杯咖啡，挣扎半天忍住往进倒酒的冲动。捧着热咖啡回想昨夜的梦，他梦到自己喝酒，还梦到金是一只猫。多奇怪的梦，肯定是戒酒的副作用。  
去上班，来到41分局。金·曷城警督已经在办公桌边，浏览蓝笔记本上的内容。  
“金。”哈里打招呼。  
金抬头：“早上好，警探。”  
“我昨晚梦到你了。”哈里告诉他。  
“是吗。”金似乎不知道该怎么回应，他掩饰过去，或者说差不多成功掩饰，“昨晚已经过去，今天有今天的工作，有具尸体在……”  
哈里可不管这些。“我梦到你变成了一只猫！”  
“猫？”  
“橘猫！”哈里略掉了“瘦巴巴”。  
“有趣，”金若有所思，“我梦到你……”他及时住口，阖上笔记本，放进口袋，“该工作了。”  
“金！你梦到了什么？”哈里追问。  
“没什么。”金往外走。  
“告诉我吧，那到底是什么样的梦？我好奇死了，不知道答案不会闭嘴的。求求你……”哈里展开乞求攻势。  
金一挑眉毛。  
哈里老实了。  
“很好，”金说，“出发吧。我来开車。”

完


End file.
